RV trip
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: ON HIATUS The Fushigi Yuugi group takes a trip around America in an RV. Just read and review.


Meluvtasuki does not own Fushigi Yuugi. (this goes for every chapter)

* * *

RV

It was a quite day in Tokyo. Miaka and Yui were at school. Suboshi found Yui's baby pictures. Tamahome was trying to steal everyone's money. Hotohori found a video camera and had so far used up three tapes of nothing but him. Nuriko was clothes shopping. Mitsukake was making some medicines. Chiriko was in the public library, Chichiri had jumped into his kesa and appeared in the middle of a meeting of the We luv Chichiri club. (may he rest in peace). Soi and Tomo were drooling over Nakago. Nakago was chi-blasting random cars, Amiboshi was trying to get his flute back from Tasuki who stole it. Kouji was drinking, Ashitare had been captured by a poacher and Miboshi was enlisted in the circus so they won't appear in this story. Takiko and Uruki were together in Tetsuya's room. Tomite and Hikitsu were freezing things. Tokaki tried to go to Victoria's Secret but Subaru hog-tied him, and sat on him. (Tokaki and Subaru are in their younger forms.) Suzuno and Tatara went to see Suzuno's grandson. Suzaku and Seiryu were fighting over the last twinkie. And finally Keisuke and Tetsuya were trying to figure out how much asprin they'd need with four preistesses, eighteen seishi, two gods, and one bandit,

However in a small Indiana town a high-school girl was bored. She was watching Fushigi Yuugi when she had an idea. She walked outside snapped her fingers and stepped to the left as a large RV appeared to her right. She snapped them again and looked up as a group of about 27 people fell to the ground.

"W-Where are w...? NOOOOO!! WE'RE IN A FANFIC!!" Tamahome screamed as he saw Jenny standing in front of them.

"I hate fanfic authors!"

"Me too!"

"Don't you just wann-?"

"Kouji!"Tamahome glared at the bandit. "Would you SHUT UP!"

"Hold it! I have a contract that says I don't have to go through this torture!" Tetsuya yelled holding up a scrap of paper.

"ME TOO!" The genbus, Byakkos, Suzaku, Seiryu, Kouji, and Keisuke held up papers.

"Unless it's made by a Keisuke fangirl!" Keisuke said triumpantly. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"Keisuke. There'd be an Ashitare fangirl before there's a Keisuke fangirl." Miaka groaned rolling her eyes at her brother.

Jenny looked at the papers and began to rip them.

"You guys forgot a signiture. That makes these contracts null and void."

"Huh?" Tasuki and Kouji looked puzzled.

"It means that they won't help." Chiriko looked up at the bandits.

Jenny cleared her throat. "Don't worry. I'm nice. I would never torment my favorites. As for the others. Beware!"

"Who are your favorites?" Chiriko looked scared.

"I'll give you a hint." Jenny runs and tries to hug the Suzaku seishi (minus Tamahome), Kouji, Hikitsu, Tomite, Tatara, and Amiboshi all at once. Finally she settled for hugging them one at a time.

"Whew." The group I just mentioned above sighed with relief.

"Now I have a contest for all of you. All of you will be placed in one RV and have to drive to New York City then Washington D.C. then down to Orlando, Florida. After that you have to drive to Las Vegas. And finally you have to drive here. You must give me proof that you have been to all of these places. The winner will be choosen when you get back. All kasas and kesas will be confiscated. There will be video cameras on the RV so I can monitor you guys all I want. I can also teleport in anytime I want. I put a spell on the RV so it looks smaller on the outside. Everyone will be sorted in uneven groups for who is in which room. Any questions?... No BYE!!" Jenny grabbed a giant snow shovel and shoveled all of them into the RV.

* * *

They looked at the inside of the RV. There was the front where the driver and the sorry sap who got the job of navigator sat. The sitting area was the size of a large living room. The kitchen/dining area was about the size of Hotohori's throne room. There was one bathrooms for every bedroom. and there were six bedrooms. On the table was a list of instructions:

_Hi guys! I wanted to let you know how the rooms will be grouped out:_

_Room 1:_

_Yui, Suboshi, Miaka, Tamahome, Takiko, Uruki, Suzuno, Tatara._

_Room 2:_

_Keisuke, Tetsuya, Kouji, Amiboshi_

_Room 3:_

_Suzaku, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki._

_Room 4:_

_Nakago, Tomo, Soi, Seiryu._

_Room 5:_

_Hikitsu, Tomite, Subaru, Tokaki_

_There is one extra room just in case. A spell has been placed on the cabinets so there will be a never ending supply of food. There are maps on the driver's seat and drivers licenses for anyone over the age of sixteen. Have fun! And remember! I'm watching you!_

The different groups went to their bedrooms.

Room 1 was full of hearts. Heart shaped pillows, rugs, beds, everything. There were four beds, a mini-fridge, a mini-bar, and other romantic items. Suboshi clutched Yui next to him.

"Just think Yui-sama! We get to share a room together!"

"Yeah Great." Yui pulled out a notebook and added meluvtasuki to her list of fanfic authors to kill.

"Yui-sama why don't we check out the beds?" Suboshi gave Yui a perverted look.

"Fine. I'll try out that one and you can try the floor!" Suboshi gave Yui a sad look. "Or you can sleep on the roof."

"Floors fine Yui-sama!" Suboshi lay down on the floor and started fake snoring. Tetsuya threw a fit until Jenny used her awesome author powers and zapped him. Miaka and Tamahome sat on the bed doing their name thing. Takiko wasn't speaking to Uruki. Suzuno and Tatara pulled curtains around their bed and didn't come out.

Room two was... different. Anyways most of the room was filled with liquor. There were four beds along the wall. There were flutes for amiboshi as well. And there was one closet and one dresser. Compared to the heart room this one was tiny. Not much in it.

"It's not fair!!" Tetsuya kicked a pillow. "I have to sleep in here while that little pervert's with my girlfriend!"

"Anybody mind if I have a drink?"

"Nope."

"Thanks" Kouji walked over to the liquor and poured him self a glass about the size of a tub.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Amiboshi looked around at Tetsuya who had started throwing things around. Keisuke and Kouji were getting drunk. Amiboshi sighed shook his flute and a miniture tape recorder fell out of it. He tipped the flute and began to drink the Nuriko special he hid in it.

Room 3 was red everywhere. There were huge red beds (and a small red pet bed for Tama-Neko) The beds varied in size depending on how high up a character was on Jenny's favorite character list. Mitsukake's was the biggest, Then Chiriko, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki's beds were all about the same size. Suzaku's was the smallest. (which was still kinda big). There was a HUGE tv and video games and dvds.

"Wow! This could be one of my favorite authors!" The Suzaku looked around the room. Hotohori ran right up to a mirror and started looking at himself. Nuriko started digging through the closet to see if what clothes Jenny had given him. Tama-neko went right to sleep. Chichiri was going insane because he lost his kasa and kesa. Tasuki went to room 2 for a drink. Mitsukake left the room and went to the front. Chiriko was reading. Suzaku started playing PS2.

Room 4 was dark and desolate. There were four small beds and not much else.

"I hate this author." Nakago groaned as Soi clutched his arm.

"I am a god! I don't deserve this!" Seiryu complained the entire time.

"Yes you do!" Suzaku's head popped in to tease the god.

"You're dead!" Seiryu chased his brother out of the room.

"Nakago-sama! Do you want me to raise your chi?" Soi looked at him expectantly.

"No he doesn't Soi!" Tomo glared at Soi then pulled on Nakago's other arm.

"HOLD IT!!" Jenny and a young girl with dirty blond hair suddenly appeared in the room. "This is my assistant Samantha. She will be helping me. Now Nakago I want you to hold your arms out in front of you. Soi hold out your right arm, and Tomo your left." The three warriors knew what would happen if they didn't so they did as Jenny said. Jenny and Samantha draped cloths over their arms and pulled them off. Tomo, Nakago, and Soi were hand-cuffed together."Oh and those things are chi-proof! Bye!" and with that Jenny and Samantha disapeared as quickly as they left.

The last room was white and green. The room was divided exactly in half. Tokaki was excited when he found magazines under his mattress. Subaru found a baseball bat. Tomite and Hikitsu didn't get anything like that. The room had a tv a little smaller than the one in the suzaku room.

"Eh it's ok." Tomite sat down on the bed and threw his hat at Hikitsu. Hikitsu froze it and threw it back. They spent the next ten minutes playing "cold potato" Tokaki and Subaru kept fighting over the stuff under Tokaki's mattress. And then Chiriko appeared.

"Hey could you keep it down. I'm trying to study." Chiriko glared at the couple.

"Hey kid!" Tokaki took the magazines and handed them to the young boy. "Hide these for me will ya!" Subaru whacked Tokaki and took them back. She threw Tomite and Hikitsu out the door. Screams were heard from inside. Everyone heard and came to listen. Soon Subaru came out.

"What's the matter?" She looked at everyone in confusion then went to the front. Tokaki could be heard whimpering. Finally everyone just went to the front.

"Who's driving?" Keisuke grabbed the wheel but was thrown out the window by Nuriko.

"Not me!" Everyone yelled at once. Finally they had to draw straws. Nakago had to drive. He was careful until he got to the highway. Then he floored it.

(in aincent Japan)

"I smell something burning." A boy in a red kimono looked around. (i don't own inuyasha)

* * *

That's as far as I'm going for now. (I am NOT bringing Inuyasha in). I have plans for this story and I hope to get to use them. Please Review.


End file.
